Snow Kingdom
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: Part 2 of "The Dark Prince Of Frogs". Penguins have to defeat witch Ava again, now they have new mission in old Snow Kingdom where children disappeared. What plan has evil witch? Do penguins defeat her again and for always? Does Skipper save Private when Ava kidnaps him? Do they save Snow Kingdom from Ava and get to magical Blue Mountains to take power before witch do it? Review!
1. Chapter 1 White Crush

_Part 2 of "The Dark Prince of Frogs" _

"**Snow Kingdom"**

**Chapter 1**

**White Crush**

Penguins were in the HQ. After they came back from frogs Kingdom everything was normal again. After Prince of frogs gone, he asked penguins for help. When it'll be good moment, they had to find old Snow Kingdom, where evil witch Ava escape. It was night when they were watching TV.

"Something wrong is happening in north pole, children from little villages disappeared. We don't know what is it, so our detectives said, it's better when everybody is in home or igloo when outside is dark" said Chuck Charles.

"North pole? Do you think this is in Snow Kingdom?" asked Kowalski.

"Witch Ava kidnaps children!" said Private.

"I think it's time to go, operation: Snow Kingdom…" said Skipper but didn't finished because lemurs jumped to their HQ.

"Hello dear neighbors!" said Julien.

"What do you want, ringtail?"

"Shut up, stupid penguin, I heard you go to Snow Kingdom, but kingdom without king is not kingdom, right? So I go with you to save kingdom from no-kings" said Julien.

"No way, you don't go with us, so live us alone, ringtail" said Skipper.

"You do not order to king, I'm your king and I order…" Julien didn't finished because penguins kinked him out of the HQ.

"Hey! I'm king!" indignant King Julien and tried to went to the HQ but it was locked by fishbowl "Stupid penguins, but they can't stop the King!" said Juilen and went back to his habitat.

Meanwhile penguins packed and leave zoo.

"How we get to north pole?" asked Private.

"By ferry" said Skipper.

"Ferry? Ship? I have seasick" said Private.

They finally arrived to big ship which was going to north pole, they slipped there and hid boat.

"It's long way, so we can fall asleep" said Skipper.

"Here's save? We don't fall to water? It'll be cold" Private was still worrying about everything.

"Private, if you don't want to go, you don't have to" said Skipper.

"No, I don't want to stay without you" said Private. He was scared about thought he stayed in HQ alone, without team.

Finally three penguins fell asleep, Private felt better when Skipper was calming down him and stroking his head. Night passed and started cold foggy day. When they looked out from boat, everywhere was white and sun was penetrating by mist.

"I think we're in north pole" said Kowalski.

"ca I mout kaboom?" asked Rico what means: can I kaboom one mountain?

"No, Rico, sorry"

"Awww"

Suddenly ship made noise and shook.

"What's going on?" asked worried Private.

"I don't know…" Skipper went out of the boat.

"Skippah!" Private wanted to follow him.

"No, wait here" said Skipper and looked around.

"Do you think is something wrong?" asked Private.

"I don't know" said Kowalski.

Skipper came back In few minutes.

"Went out of the boat, ship leans" said Skipper. Penguins went to deck of the ship. In frond of then appeared white mist and with Ava.

"Do you want to defeat me again? I can't let it, bye, bye penguins" she said and disappeared when icebergs approached to ship to crush it.

"Do we die?" asked Private when ship was crushing by ice, everybody screamed.

Meanwhile Julien went to penguins HQ.

"Hey, where are silly penguins?" asked Julien.

"Maybe they are on the north pole now" suggested Maurice.

"Without me? Don't be silly, Maurice" said Julien and then TV switched on.

"Hellow, peng-you-ins!" said Blowhole in TV.

"Shut up fish, we have got more important things" said Julien.

"Where are peng-you-ins?"

"On the noth pole" said Maurice.

"I told you they couldn't leave without king" said Julien.

"On the north pole? I have got evil plan, who defeat me?" said Blowhole.

"Shut up fish" said Julien and kicked Mort to switched off TV "So, if penguins go to north pole without me, I must punish them, we're going… pause for dramatic moment… to the north pole" said Julien.

Meanwhile penguins tried to keep on deck. They had to escape from there before ice will crush them too.

"What should we do now?" asked Kowalski.

Then big iceberg fell into ship and penguins were thrown into the air.


	2. Chapter 2 Between Guardians

**Chapter 2**

**Between Guardians**

Penguins woke up in the snow. Mist disappeared and show them white desert. In front of them, far was something looked like pass between mountains.

"What happened?" asked Private, they turned but nowhere was ship.

"We haven't got choose, we must go to these mountains" said Skipper. And they walked through snow land. It was cold, but fortunately there wasn't snow storm.

Finally they arrived to mountain pass, before ravine they saw two big statues, on the left woman looked like queen and on the right king, they had raised hands, but something was missed there.

"New puzzles?" said Kowalski and they walked through the pass.

They went to the round glade with igloos.

"Hello?" said Skipper, but nobody was there "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly in front of them appeared two people, looked like those between pass.

"I'm Snow King" said man.

"And I'm Snow Queen" said woman.

"We know, you freed Frogs Kingdom from curse witch Ava"

"Now she threw curse on our kingdom, from our villages are disappearing children"

"We know that witch wants to make army of children, because no one want to fight with them. Witch want to possess power of Blue Mountain, you can't let it. My friends, please help us and get to the Blue Mountains, before Ava does it"

"Ok, where is it?" asked Kowalski.

"On the north. You must get there before ten thousandth sunbeam"

"Ten thousandth?"

"There is the legend, that every 100 years, one sunbeam penetrate into the Blue Mountain, now, it will be ten thousandth sunbeam on the mountain and it will be strongest and most powerful, when sunbeam penetrate into the Blue Mountain, cave open and you will have to save power from Ava, you have got one week" said queen and they disappeared.

"Let's check nest place" said Skipper and they went to round place, with something looked like church with colorful windows.

"This handle have a puzzle" said Kowalski looking at empty plate over the handle of largest doors.

"Here we must find handle" said Skipper pointing at door to something looked like chapel, meanwhile Rico opened doors from cubby.

There were brooms and other things to cleaning, but Rico found bag with puzzle.

"Excellent Rico, this is puzzle from that door" said Kowalski.

Suddenly appeared witch Ava, with white and a little blue hair and in white dress.

"You can't defeat me" she laughed.

"Really? Because?"

"I have him" she said and when disappeared, on her place appeared white, big wolf.

"I'm so hungry" he bared fangs.

Meanwhile Julien went with Maurice and Mort through the streets.

"Have we got any plans?" asked Maurice.

"I'm the king so I don't have to have plan, silly" said Julien.

"So where are we going now?"

"I want to take something from that stupid fish"

"Blowhole?"

"Yes, he must have something like teleport"

"His majesty, I don't think it's a good idea to go to him and I think teleport doesn't exist" said Maurice.

"Oh come on, Maurice, when king wishes to have teleport, king must get this teleport" said Julien and kicked Mort from his feet.

"I find shrimp!" said Mort landed on one lobster.

"Ninja shrimp! We are in good place" said Julien and entered to Blowhole's lab.

"Kowalski, any suggestions?" asked Skipper when they stepped back from wolf.

"Only one, run!"


	3. Chapter 3 Armory

**Chapter 3**

**Armory**

Skipper jumped on the wolf to stopped him for a while.

"Run!" he yelled to his team.

"Skippah, no!" Private wanted to help him, but Kowalski and Rico grabbed him and ran to next place, Skipper kicked wolf and followed them.

"We have hey for door, but before we defeat wolf we can't get there" said Kowalski.

"We can't fight with him, normal, Rico have you got something?"

Rico checked his stomach, but he didn't find any weapons for magical wolfs.

"Sorry"

"I find golden apple" said Private.

"Golden apple, it has similar shape to this recess" said Kowalski. When he placed apple on recess next to the something like little palace, door opened.

"What are you doing here, again" said Blowhole.

"Give me teleport" ordered Julien.

"What?"

"Teleport, I go to punish silly penguins to… pause for dramatic… north pole" said Julien.

"You didn't have to do this dramatic moment… anyway, I haven't got any teleport, so get out from here" said annoyed Blowhole.

"Oh come on fish, send me to the north pole" said Julien.

"Firstly, I'm not a fish and, I DO NOT HAVE ANY TELEPORT!"

"Ok, I think dr. fishy-mammal is angry" said Julien to Maurice and Mort.

"Really, I didn't notice" rolled his eyes Maurice.

"See? Now, I don't have to know how you do that, but send me to north pole" said Julien.

"I can send you to terrible place if you want" said Blowhole meaning throwing Julien into the water.

"Ok, you don't want to help, you don't have to, but when you feel alone, don't come to us" said Julien and leave lab.

"I haven't got friends so I never feel alone!" said Blowhole, lobsters looked at him "What?"

Meanwhile penguins enter to the old place with inside liked in normal home.

"Don't you think it's weird, that when we enter here, light switch on?" asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski, don't you think all this kingdom's, witch and puzzles are weird?" said Skipper. Rico smelt something "What's it, Rico?"

Rico used his smell for localized something it was two options: fish or weapon. They follow him and went to metal heavy door. Rico with psychopathic laugh destroyed doors.

"Wow"

In front of them was a big room with walls full of weapons.

"No Rico, don't touch this" said Kowalski.

"Why?"

"We should keep carefully and took weapon necessary to defeat wolf"

"Rico, you choose" said Skipper. Rico immediately chose one big.

"Excellent, now we can defeat wolf"

"Maybe we should looked at this place?" suggest Kowalski.

"Awww" said Rico who really wanted to test new weapon.

"We can go here later, first building which we saw was church, right?" said Skipper and Rico ran to the wolf.

"My dinner is back" said wolf and stood up.

"No way" said Skipper and Rico shot to him, but wolf jumped on the roof.

"No Rico, you can destroy building when you shot there" stopped him Kowalski. Skipper jumped to the wolf.

"Rico, shot to him when he'll be in good place" said Skipper and jumped on wolf's back. Wolf tried to reach him, but Skipper kicked him and wolf losing his balance fell down "Now!" yelled Skipper and jumped off the wolf, when Rico shot to him he disappeared, change into a mist…

"New location is waiting for us" said Kowalski and placed puzzles on the plate. Door opened showing them golden shine…

_I'm sorry, but from now, updating chapters will be longer._

_It's end of the holydays, so I must go back to the school, but I promise,_ _I'll __definitely updating it on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays,_

_(and please, ignore grammar, I'm not good at English)_

_Thanks for reading and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Scepter

**Chapter 4**

**Scepter**

Shining was going from the rich decorations inside the church, it looked very old and exclusive, lamps was made by crystals and walls was with hollow, gold statues. Bench were with rich gemstones.

"Why rich building like this is in village like this?" said Skipper and they walked through the long, red carpet.

"But why Ava didn't want so much us to get here?" said Kowalski looking around.

Rico spat chainsaw and approached to one sculpture.

"No Rico, it's rich and very old" stopped him Kowalski.

Outside was darker, so penguins decided to take a rest, they fell asleep on the church's bends, Private put his head on Skipper's stomach.

Day 2

"Wake up, boys" said Skipper.

"How long we sleep?"

"From the weather I think it's noon"

"Oh god, so long, ok let's go" said Kowalski and they checked church. Rico found golden handle and Kowalski found bag with porcelain snowflakes "Only this we found, I thing this place is not useful now"

"Ok let's… ahh!" Skipper stayed on plate which broke and he fell down.

"Skippah!" yelled Private.

"It's everything ok?" asked Kowalski.

"No, I fell down to here, it's not ok" said Skipper from downstairs.

"Do you see something?"

"Yes, I think I see some light…"

"Don't go there, it might be dangerous!" said Private.

"Don't worry about me" Skipper went to the light, he was in tunnel and wait for the minute; what about stories about light in the end of tunnel? Anyway, he walked again to the light and saw…

Beautiful blue light going from the big blue scepter with gemstones. He slowly took it.

"I find something… amazing" said Skipper and went back "Rico, rope"

Rico spat rope and Skipper went back to the church.

"What's this?" asked Private.

"Blue Scepter, it looked familiar…" said Kowalski.

"agyd wuhdqb hwdb" said Rico.

"Do you mean, it was at beginning Rico?" asked Skipper, Rico nodded.

"It's for King's hand, but we have to find something for queen"

Meanwhile Blowhole was sitting in his lab.

"Remember, we'll not help you" said Julien jumping to his lab "Really" he said and went out again. After few minutes he was back "Really I'll be mad at you"

"Tragedy" said ironically Blowhole.

"Bye bye fish" said Julien and went out, but he came back again "Oh please, help me, please"

"Ok, ok, but leave me alone and be quiet ok?"

"You can't order king!"

"Do you want this 'transporter?'?"

"Yes"

"So shut up for a while" said annoyed Blowhole.

"Ok, I wait in silence, mammal-fish" said Julien and sat down with Maurice and Mort.

Meanwhile penguins went to the palace, they have two things, so they checked first room. It was looking like normal living room, with fireplace and sofas.

"Dohh" sneezed Private "I find this in the fireplace" he said and showed them dirty from ash key.

"Someone wanted destroy this key" said Skipper. Kowalski find that the key was for handle, which found Rico.

"What we should do with this handle?"

"There was chapel next to the church with missing handle" said Private. Penguins went back and placed handle in the door of chapel.

"Oh…" said Kowalski.

"Private, don't look" said Skipper and covered Private's eyes. Only Rico wasn't scared of view.

"Kowalski, why in place like chapel is blood?" asked Skipper when they was looking at destroyed benches and blood on scuff marks walls and floor.

"I have no idea…"

Suddenly door behind them closed with noise.

"Ahh!"


	5. Chapter 5 Bloody Chapel

_**Sorry for long updated but I have school now, so here's 5 chapter, review! ^^**_

**Chapter 5**

**Bloody Chapel**

Rico jumped to the door, nut it was closed, by something or possibility someone. Rico kicked and hit door.

"Rico, this has no aim, we're locked, only was is to check this chapel and look for other enter" said Kowalski, when Rico spat chainsaw.

"This place is scary" said Private when they walked through the dirty floor, between destroyed furniture "Do you think, someone wanted to destroy key, because he killed someone here and now he want to kill us?"

"No, no of course, it was… wind. And here maybe took place some battle, wolfs…" Skipper tried to calm down Private.

"Or here was murder and ghost of victim want to get revenge on us…" said Kowalski.

"Boooo" said Rico and Skipper slapped them, Private was more scared.

"Thank you, boys" said Skipper and put his flipper on Private's shoulder "Don't worry, soldier, it's nothing to be scared, we are all together, nobody can hurt us"

They find locked door on the right side and door without handle on the left side.

"Faster, faster, faster!" said Julien and jumped on Blowhole's head.

"Get off me! Don't you see I'm working?" said Blowhole.

"I'm the king, so I tell you… FASTER!" said Julien, Blowhole threw his from his head.

"Ok, here you are" said Blowhole.

"Are you sure, it looks like normal platter?"

"Just stand on it, ok?"

Julien, Maurice and Mort stayed on the plate and something started to catching them, some power.

"Ahhh!" said Julien and grabbed Blowhole.

"Hey!"

They both were 'eats' by the platter and they landed in white and cold, but soft ground.

"You idiot!" yelled Blowhole.

"Hmm, quite white" said Julien looking around.

"Because this is north pole, idiot! And we are in nothing and can't get back!"

"See what you have done?" said Julien.

"But, king told him to build this machine" said Maurice.

"Do not exchange name" said Julien and grabbed his tail.

Meanwhile Rico found key under destroyed bench and they entered to next room. It was like cubby hole. Private stumbled and fell to few brooms.

"Private, what are you doing?" said Kowalski taking brooms.

"Look, Private find this" They looked at recess in the wall.

"bhcb!" said Rico and showed them handle.

"Good Rico"

They went to other room, but there was the same things like in that before. Immediately they saw gold statue, with similar shape to recess in the wall. Penguins turned back and placed statue in recess, it opened and gave them a key.

"I think it's all. We can go to that house" said Kowalski.

The living room was still warm and light, they went to locked door, fortunately, key was good and they entered there. But there was empty, nothing was there, it was only small room with dark, dirty plates.

"Wa it?" asked Rico what means what's it. They remember, when last time they got to the same room; trap was in one of plates and Rico and Kowalski fell down to dark tunnel with surprising end (The Dark Prince Of Frogs).

"Be careful, all of this plates can have trap for us" said Skipper and they slowly entered to the room. After few minutes Rico got crazy from carefully and slowly and in the result he hit Private who fell to the wall.

"Uh, my head" said Private.

"Rico" Skipper slapped Rico "Stop that crazy, soldier"

"Look Skipper" said Kowalski when Private stood up "Private found something hidden" he said approaching to the crack plate and hit it. Plate crushed and they saw few recesses in shape of snowflakes. Kowalski took bag with crystal snowflakes and placed it there "What happened, when I place it?" asked Kowalski when one snowflake wasn't placed.

"Don't let it surprise you" said Skipper and Kowalski placed last snowflake in recess. Something made noise and pate broke showing them…


	6. Chapter 6 Terrible At The Lighten Gate

**Chapter 6**

**Terrible At The Lighten Gate**

They saw beautiful, crystal or ice apple with the blue light. Apple was big and shining, Kowalski took it.

"An apple?"

"For what is this apple?" asked Private.

"Let me see, we found scepter with the same light and symbols of authority is often apple and scepter" said Kowalski, so they went to queen's sculpture and placed big apple in her hand. Scepter and apple connected their blue light, which went to the home direction from place where lights met. Something there made noise so penguins slipped there and stopped suddenly, what they saw…

"Excellent, we are in nothing and it's your fault!" yelled Blowhole.

"But you have to say it was a very good teleport" said Julien.

"Yes, it's true, the teleport is… DON'T CHANGE TOPIC!" said Blowhole in angry.

"Hey, stop it, we must get to some place, before it starts snow storm" said Maurice, but Blowhole and King Julien didn't listen, they started to fight.

"QUIET!" said Mort and everybody looked at him and stopped moving "Thank you" said Mort and hid behind Maurice.

"This le-mu-r is right, we have to find some safer place" said Blowhole and they walked to nearest mountain direction. Yes, it was nearest, but actually far from their place, but nearest from the others, it'll take a long time.

Penguins saw that light was going to the gate, behind house, the silver gate opened by the light. When penguins entered to next place by the gate, Ava appeared in front of them.

"I leave here wolf, it was warming, but you didn't use this chance and now, you must pay up" she said and called her wolf, who ran to Private.

"Ahh!" yelled Private when wolf jumped to him.

"Rico!" yelled Skipper and jumped between Private and the wolf, Rico spat chainsaw. Skipper jumped on the wolf's back "Rico, I mean frog statue!"

Rico spat small statue-box in frog's shape, which they got from Prince of Frogs to defeat Ava. Skipper grabbed statue and jumped to Ava.

"Say bye bye, witch" said Skipper but Ava smiled and disappeared, to appeared on the other side.

"The most painfully punish for you" said Ava and took Private.

"Hey! Let him go!" yelled Skipper and three penguins jumped to Ava and the wolf.

"He'll be a good new soldier to my army of kids" laughed Ava and disappeared with wolf and Private.

"Private!" yelled three penguins, but before Ava disappeared she broke ground and penguins fall down to the snow, cold and dark tunnel, from the tired and pain from fell, they fainted.

_Sorry for short chapter, I hope you like it ;)_

_What happen next? I'll update soon ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 Dangerous is Near

**Chapter 7**

**Dangerous is Near**

Private woke up in the cave on something which was looking like a prison bed. He slowly sat on the edge and rubbed his eyes.

"Welcome, little new soldier" said Ava.

"I'm not your soldier and never be, Skippah will save me!" said Private.

"Oh really? what about… let me think, you're now in my control and to be in my army, you must prove it and do a mission"

"I told you never!"

Day 4

Meanwhile penguins woke up in the tunnel, enter was blocked by the snow, so they had to go through the snow trap. Penguins knew that they slept all day, so they must be fast.

"What we do now? We don't know where's Ava and her army" said Kowalski.

"First, we must enter from this tunnel and second, if there'll be no clue, we'll go to the Blue Mountain"

"Without Private?"

"No, when we get there, Ava will appeared there again, so we will find Private"

"That's a good plan, sir" said Kowalski and they slipped through the tunnel.

Blowhole and lemurs walked for a long time, Julien fainted to didn't have to walk, so finally he got to Blowhole's segway. Mountains was still far from they.

"How long we have to walk?" asked Maurice.

"I think for three days" said Blowhole.

"Three days without any food?" asked Julien in tired and bored voice.

"You can eat fish, there'll be ice and under it water with fish" said Blowhole.

"Fish? I prefer eating nothing that the ugh fish like that silly penguins" said Julien.

Suddenly in front of them appeared wolfs.

"Dinner, friends" said one of the wolfs. Julien screamed like a little girl.

Meanwhile penguins were slipping through the tunnel for a long time and they were so tired.

"Kowalski, Rico come on!" said Skipper.

"We can't, I'm sorry but we have to take a rest" said Kowalski and fell down with Rico. Skipper didn't want it, but they haven't got choose they were too tired.

Day 5

"Wake up! We must be faster!" said Skipper in the (they thought) morning. End of the tunnel were still dark, so they were far from the enter.

"I'm hungry" said Kowalski and Rico nodded.

"So we must get out of this tunnel fast, we can't survive long without food"

They slipped into the dark.

Meanwhile lemurs hid behind Blowhole. Wolfs were approaching to them.

"Hey, what do you want?" asked Blowhole.

"Some dinner"

"I can sacrifice Mort" said Julien and kicked Mort to the wolfs.

"King Julien touch me by a feet" said Mort.

"Ok, that was… weir" said wolf.

"You're telling this? I must walking with this stupid le-mu-rs" said Blowhole

"Hey, who is stupid?" indignant Julien. Wolfs jumped to them "Ahhh, I'm the King!"

"Ok, leave us alone, or it'll hurt" said Blowhole.

"Oh really? I'm scared that fish and squirrels are angry at me" laughed wolf.

"Ok you want this, here you are" said Blowhole and shot laser by his robotic eye.

"Ahh, run!" said wolf and they escaped. But used laser wasn't a good choose, snow under them broke.

"Aaah!" they fell down.

Penguins finally saw a light in front of them, it was enter. They ran and get out of the tunnel.

"Finally and see, there's a frozen lake, we can get some fish and go" said Skipper, Rico with psychopathic smile ran to the lake.

Meanwhile Ava took her crystal orb to see what were doing penguins. In the orb appeared view of them. They walked to Blue Mountains direction, after they ate fish.

"Stupid, they are still going there, but… yes, this is it"

"What?" said Private from the cage.

"I have a perfect mission for you cadet" said Ava.

"I'm not your cadet, what's it?"

"You have a very good and helpful mission, you must kill your leader" she laughed, it'll be a good revenge.

"NO! I'll never kill Skippah!" yelled Private.

"Oh really? If you not kill him, you'll have a much pain and finally die"

"I prefer die than kill him!"

"You're in my power, you can't not listen to my orders. Now, you're go and kill your leader" she said looking at his eyes, which went from pure blue, to cold grey.

"I'll kill my leader" said Private from her curse.

"Good child, go"

Private like a robot went out and took direction to three penguins. One word in his brain _kill _and words still in his heart _Please no, let me go! _

How can he against order…

_Run from me my friends…_


	8. Chapter 8 Behind the Snow Storm

**8**

**Behind the Snow Strom **

Day 6

Sky got darker and penguins knew, that the snow storm is near, but they were on snow desert; there weren't any caves or something to hid behind, they could only walking to far, but in all second nearer Blue Mountain.

"How the mountain will open, when sun wouldn't appear? If tomorrow will be still cloudy, we'll don't get to cave" said Kowalski.

"But, Ava won't get there too" said Skipper, but after few minutes snow storm trapped them, but something was wrong; someone watched them. They saw shadow behind snow storm.

"Kowalski? What…"

Meanwhile Blowhole and lemurs fell down to the snow tunnel.

"It's your fault so you can't accuse me!" said Julien.

"Because this is most important think now" said ironical Blowhole "Are you happy now?"

"Because of my ration or fell?"

"Idiot"

"Where?

"You… anyway, we must get out of this tunnel"

"Ok, fish suggestions" said Julien.

"Where you see fish?" asked Blowhole.

"You… ha, see? I'm idiot, you're fish, happy now?"

"I'm not FISH! But you ARE idiot!"

"Stop! You're going to fight but we must get out from here, you're like a children!" said Maurice and go with Mort through the tunnel, Julien and Blowhole looked at each other with angry but they follow Maurice and Mort.

Meanwhile character behind snow approaching to penguins, they took attack poses. Ava was looking at them from her crystal orb and laughed.

"Yes, yes, my cadet, kill them"

Private, who was standing in front of them heard Ava's voice in his head, but in his heart he still felt he can't.

"Who're you?" asked Skipper to character behind snow storm. Private walked to them.

"Private it's you, how you escaped?"

But Private was in curse of Ava, he took knife.

"Hahahahaha, now penguins, you'll pay for all what have you done to me, maybe you save frog's kingdom, but you'll never defeat me or take MY power in the mountains, goodbye" they heard Ava's voice around them and looked around.

"What she meant?" asked Kowalski and Private jumped to them.

"Private, what are you doing!"

They didn't want to hurt Private, so when he attacked them, they made dodges.

"Blue Mountains is far!" said Kowalski.

"Slip, boys" said Skipper and they slipped in mountains direction. Three penguins finally lost Private in snow storm, which went in few minutes later. There was something weird, they could be attacked in all time.

"From my calculations I think that 10,000th sunbeam will be here in 10 hours" said Kowalski.

"Wa wi do?" asked Rico what means what do we do?

"I think one of us should stay on guard, while others will sleep" said Skipper.

Meanwhile Blowhole and lemurs got out of the tunnel after long walk.

"I'm so tired" said Julien.

"Look, we're near to mountains, there can be village and we can find penguins" said Maurice.

"Why we should find them?" asked Blowhole.

"I know ther're your arch-enemies, but don't you think we need their help?"

"No" said Blowhole, they looked at him. Blowhole rolled his eyes "Ok, maybe"

_Day 7, the last day…_


	9. Chapter 9 Pain Under That Sunshine

**Chapter 9**

**Pain under That Sunshine**

Skipper was sitting on the snow, Kowalski and Rico were sleeping, it was only one half an hour to sun rest, everything could happen.

Suddenly Private jumped to them with grey eyes in curse of Ava.

"Private, I don't want to hurt you" said Skipper.

"But I do" said Private with knife. Ava and her wolf appeared.

"So, do you really think you can defeat me? Maybe, but you don't dare" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have in my curse children army and everybody know, that nobody will fight with children. He's useful…"

"Useful!? He's a boy, not a thing!"

"Anyway, it's the curse, if he didn't kill his leader, he'll fell pain and finally die"

"You can't do it to him!"

"Oh really? Me? No Skipper, you. His life, your death or contrary" she said and approached to the mountain.

"Kowalski, Rico!" said Skipper and they woke up.

"What… Ahh!" Kowalski and Rico jumped and made dodge from wolf. Meanwhile Ava used situation and went to mountain, waiting for the sunbeam.

Skipper made dodge from Private's knife. But what had he had to do? If he not die, Private will dies.

On the horizon appeared light from the shine, in few minutes sun will appeared with 10,000th sunbeam.

"It takes too long, boring" said Ava and waved her hand and Private felt pain.

"What have you done to him?!" yelled Skipper.

"You know what I said, he hasn't got long time"

"Private, please, don't leave us" Skipper kneeled next to laying Private in pain.

Meanwhile Blowhole and lemurs walked to the mountain and saw the pass.

"Here we are, finally, don't fight ok?" said Maurice and they walked through the pass, but they heard voices.

"I-I'm so sorry Skippah, I never wanted to kill you" said Private in weak voice. But he get in blood and there was no time to think. Skipper took his knife.

"I'll never let you die, Private" said Skipper and stabbed knife to himself.

"Yes!" said Ava.

"No! Skippah, why you do this!" pain get out of Private and now he kneeled over Skipper. Rico shot to wolf who disappeared and he and Kowalski went to Skipper and Private.

"Now, Ava's curse is over, please promise me, you'll don't let her get power" said Skipper in weak voice.

"I promise, but please don't leave me, don't leave us!" said Private and broke to the tears. Then first sunshine appeared and went to the mountain, which opened cave by gold light.

"Go, we'll take care of him" said Kowalski.

Private followed Ava, he was so angry at her, that's not the end, he'll save Skipper…


	10. Chapter 10 Blue Mountain

**10**

**Blue Mountain**

Private went to the cave behind Ava. There was beautiful, on rocks walls formed into a tunnel had sapphire light and some power lead to the cave, where on recess was laying orb of power.

"This is it, my power, my time…" said Ava.

"I don't think so" said Private and jumped to her.

Meanwhile Blowhole and lemurs went by pass to the side of mountain and saw two penguins kneeling over third penguin in blood.

"Hello, silly penguins!" said Julien and ran to them but he almost fainted "Ahh, what happened to him?"

"Julien, what are you doing here?" asked Kowalski, he and Rico had tears in eyes.

"Your dolphin gave me teleport"

"Who dolphin, you mean… Blowhole, what are you doing here?!"

"Because of that stupid lemur" said Blowhole.

"Can we help him?" asked Maurice looking at bleeding Skipper.

"No… I-I really want to have some way, but there's no, we can't help him" said Kowalski crying with Rico.

"Is he death?"

"No, he still alive, but he lost to much blood and he gets weaker"

"So why you didn't help him earlier?" asked Blowhole.

"I couldn't wound is too deep and… why are you worry?"

"I'm not worry!"

"If you really want to help, go to Private" said Kowalski, Rico spat frog statue.

"Here is that witch Ava?" asked Blowhole taking frog statue.

"That silly witch, who couldn't do better revenge?" asked Julien, everybody looked at him with annoyed "Ok, ok, I just only say…"

Blowhole and lemurs went to the cave, where Ava laughed when Private tried to attack her.

"You're so ridiculous, child" she said.

"No! I never let you take this power!"

"Don't worry, you will be a good soldier in my army"

"Never"

"So die like your weak leader!" she said and flew in mist to him.

"Private! Catch!" yelled Maurice, Blowhole threw to him frog statue.

"What…" Ava stepped back to see the statue.

"Goodbye, Ava" said Private and jumped to her with frog statue.

"No!" she yelled "Maybe you defeat me now, but my revenge will be bloody" she said and disappeared before Private could open statue. Cave made noise.

"This cave's crashing!" said Blowhole and they got out of the cave. Private went to Kowalski and Rico over Skipper.

"I-is he dead?"

"No, he still alive, but… not for long" Kowalski break to tears with Rico and Private. In front of them appeared King and Queen.

"Thank you so much for saving our kingdom, Ava escaped and cave is destroy, but it's not bad. Now, nobody can get our power for bad aims. We want to thank you and give you a power of Blue Mountain, for one wish" said Queen.

"I only want Skipper to alive" said Private.

"Are you sure?" asked King, Private looked at his friends, everybody nodded.

"Of course" said Private.

"Thank you for everything, friends" said King and blew white mist to Skipper who moaned and sat down.

"Skipper!" everybody hugged him.

"I think that Ava want to posses power from the golden pyramid, it's old and very powerful power, do you take on it?" asked Queen.

"Sure" said Skipper and stood up with his friends help.

"Goodbye, friends" they said and disappeared.

"What now?"

"We're going to Central Park zoo" said Skipper

One week later they were sitting in the HQ on the sunny, warm day.

"I think it's time" said Skipper.

"Time for what?"

"Time for new mission"

"You mean… Golden Pyramid ?"

"Yes, mission Treasure of the Golden Pyramid, it will be a good adventure"

"Yay" said Private and penguins went to packed up.

"Do you think Ava won't hurt us again?" asked Private.

"Of course, I'll never let her hurt you three" said Skipper.

"And we'll never let her hurt you" said Private and hugged his leader.

**The End**

_Next part of cycle "The Dark Prince of Frogs" coming soon._

_Don't worry, if it would take a long time, but I promise I'll update it soon as I can: Part 3 "Treasure of the Gold Pyramid" ;)_

_I hope you like it, please review!_


End file.
